


Date

by PurpleSunrise



Series: TLOU Femslash Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Hairpulling kink, Making Out, No Beta, TLOUFemslashWeek, TLOUFemslashWeek2020, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSunrise/pseuds/PurpleSunrise
Summary: Abby/Ellie ficlet based on the Day 7 prompt: rest and relaxation and a prompt submission for the line “Are we on a date right now?”ORLev tells Abby and Ellie to sod off on a date, wherein Ellie accidentally discovers a kink of Abby’s.
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU Femslash Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855300
Kudos: 51





	Date

They’d actually found some other people they could trust. It had taken a lot for them to believe it, but a few dicey situations later where each had stuck their neck out more than a little way for the other had reminded them that they weren’t the only people in the world who just wanted to live simply and avoid unnecessary conflicts.

They’d looked after Lev’s new best friend (it was pretty awesome to see him with a kid his age, bonding over sharks and who was best at firing arrows at, you know, random kids crap instead of humans and infected) a bunch of times, but never the other way around. They were too nervous for that.

Until Lev himself stepped in. “It’s getting really awkward that you guys just try avoid figuring anything out about being a couple. You need some alone time. I’m going to hang out with the others. Spend some time together.”

—

Ellie was nervously trying not to look at Abby. Which then meant she looked down. Which then meant she saw those arms. Which really, really did not help. Maybe if she said something casual about it she could front out her nerves?

“So... are we on a date right now?”

“I don’t think we’ve been given much of a choice. I think we’re on a date right now, and I think it’s because Lev sent us to go on one.”

“That fucking kid, I don’t know what makes him so charming that he got away with pulling this crap without me punching him.”

“Crap? Oh, well, good to know how you feel about me, I suppose.”

Abby fronted with banter rather than pseudo-coolness. And she was fronting, as it goes. Being build like a brick shithouse didn’t give her the emotional resilience of one. She’d only had one relationship, and it hadn’t done a damn thing for her self-worth except possibly harm it. Which, of course, she assumed she deserved.

Meanwhile, Ellie was inwardly cursing herself, why was she so awkward? How did she always make the wrong move, always wreck the moment?

Fuck it. Not this time.

Both of them had been sat around a little fire they’d awkwardly built to avoid discussing anything that Lev had said. Ellie stood up, starting to mumble some generic excuse to maintain the element of surprise. She could take Abby down, but she’d need the surprise element so she kept her cover intact until she was close enough.

Then she pounced. It should’ve worked. It would’ve worked without soldier’s reflexes. Still, Abby had only managed a partial block so Ellie wasn’t out of the game yet.

She had Abby’s right side pinned, and if she fought a little dirty, she could manage the left side, too. She’d seen a weak spot, and went for it.

She’d underestimated just how much of weak spot she’d found until she heard Abby gasp, and felt her reach the ground a little too easily. Ellie went straight in for the kiss she’d been planning while the sound of Abby gasping replayed in her mind. She was sure she sensed a hint of pleasure in there.

She broke away from their kiss and ran her left hand up Abby’s cheek. Their kiss was intense enough to leave both women breathless, and Abby’s pants tickled her hand as she moved up towards her scalp. Something flicked in the blonde’s eyes, before she looked up, trying to follow where Ellie’s hand was going.

Then she felt it reach the top of her braid, fingers coiling tightly around it and her eyes darted back down, meeting Ellie’s. So much for Ellie needing to test her theory with another tug, the reaction she had already was enough of an answer.

So Ellie teased instead, her hand gently twirling the braid that she held on tightly as she looked down into Abby’s eyes.

Abby was trying not to melt. Trying not to give in and ask, even still trying not to give the game away. She wouldn’t have bothered trying to pretend had she seen herself in a mirror. Her eyes were all pupils and so gazed over she looked like she thought she was dreaming. She’d developed a rosy flush that spread across her cheeks, and she was the only one of pair still gasping for breath. In fact, she was just getting used to the tease, just regaining enough control to be patient as Ellie teased her, when Ellie made another move.

Another time, Ellie would have taken advantage of the newly-exposed neck, bared to her the second she’d tugged on Abby’s hair, but that time she just enjoyed watching her reaction. She actually looked a little vulnerable as she moaned with pleasure despite what must have been a fairly painful yank against her scalp.

The third time, Ellie tugged her hair with a little less force, only she didn’t let up afterwards, keeping just enough tension that it hurt a little when she lend back down for another kiss.

I guess date night really does help you learn more about each other after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. As always, constructive feedback is very welcome: I love hearing what you think. 
> 
> I’m also on Tumblr @PurpleSunriseFanFic


End file.
